Micromechanical components frequently perform optical functions, for example as micro-mirrors, light-emitting devices, or light sensors. The optically functioning elements in each case, for example micro-mirrors, can either be produced unsealed, or can be hermetically tightly capped, which can improve the operating life and functionality of the micro-mirror.
German patent document DE 10 2011 119 610 A1 discusses a method for producing structured optical components, in particular covers for the encapsulation of microsystems. Reinforcing elements produced before being connected are attached on a first substrate, producing a stack. After connection with a second substrate, the stack is heated, causing the first substrate to be deformed in such a way that at least one region of the first substrate covered by the reinforcing elements is displaced and/or inclined.